« Rien n’est aussi simple que de juger…»
by petites sorcieres
Summary: Résumé : Harry se promène dans la Manoir Black, lorsqu’il entend la voix de Kreattur qui s’adresse à quelqu’un qu’il appelle « maître ». L’Elfe de maison est donc entrain de trahir l’Ordre …Pas vrai ?


_« Rien n'est aussi simple que de juger…_

Disclaimers : Tout est à la grande JK Rowling se met à genoux devant elle

Résumé : Harry se promène dans la Manoir Black, lorsqu'il entend la voix de Kreattur qui s'adresse à quelqu'un qu'il appelle « maître ». L'Elfe de maison est donc entrain de trahir l'Ordre …Pas vrai ?

Personnages : Harry Kreattur et le « maître »

Statut : One shot .

Tout public.

Blabla de Petites sorcières

J'avais besoin d'un break. Je vous présente donc mon PREMIER One shot. A l'origine ce one shot était en deux partie avec « Mon plus grand regret» mais grimace ça collait pas. Les deux passages n'ont plus AUCUN LIEN ensemble.

Livres concernés : c'est un passage de OP. Seulement vous pouvez aussi le voir comme un pré Deathly Hallows. PAS DE SPOILER cependant.

_Italique_ : les pensées de Harry

Bonne lecture

_« Rien n'est aussi simple que de juger…_

Harry se retourna dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil : 3h 35. Avec un soupir, il se redressa . Ca ne servait à rien de rester plus longtemps dans son lit. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'endormir . Il mit ses lunettes sur son nez et, par précaution, pris sa baguette .Autour de lui, tout était silencieux, si on excluait les ronflements de Ron. Le jeune homme sourit à la pensée que rien, pas même une explosion près de son oreille n'arriverait à réveiller son meilleur ami. Il avait toujours eu le sommeil _très _profond. Certes c'était parfois ennuyant, mais au moins, Harry n'avait pas besoin de faire attention quant au bruit..

Le jeune homme sortir de sa chambre et referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Toute la maison était plongé dans l'obscurité. Cela ne dérangea pas le jeune Gryffondor, habitué aux sorties nocturnes. Il marcha le long de la galerie de portraits, ;tous dormais dans leur cadres. Harry ressentit une sorte de joie à se promener ainsi dans le manoir Black. Il était Libre ! Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il pouvait aller où il voulait sans avoir constamment peur des répercussions, des décrets d'Ombrage et du Ministère, sans craindre de voir les regards du reste de monde des Sorciers qui le jugeait, ni les membres de l'Ordre qui surveillaient ses moindres faits et gestes. Il était _libre._ Et ça le rendait heureux.

Tout à coup, alors qu'il passait près d'une des nombreuses portes que comportait la Maison des Black, il entendit un faible gémissement provenir de l'autre côté de l'une d'elle. Un nom était placardé dessus, mais du fait de la pénombre, le jeune homme ne réussit pas à lire. Il poussa légèrement la porte, déjà entrebâillée, et eut la surprise de voir Kreattur. Celui ci était à genoux, dos à la porte et semblait serrer quelque chose contre lui. Harry ne pouvait voir ce que c'était :

-J'ai essayé…. »résonna dans la pénombre de la pièce la voix de l'elfe de maison. « J'ai essayé mais ces maudits traîtres à leur sang, ces horribles sorciers de seconde classe, ils prennent tous ce qui vous appartient….

_« Mrs Black aurait deux tableaux dans la même maison ? »_songea le jeune homme, intrigué.

-Kreattur vous demande de l'excuser…. » sa voix chevrotante trembla « Ils ont réussi à me _le_ prendre…Mais j'ai réussi à le récupérer maître…

Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement . Kreattur servirait-il un autre sorcier que Sirius ?Et depuis combien de temps les trahissait-il ? Décidé à en apprendre davantage, le jeune Gryffondor prêta davantage l'oreille.

-…Ce ne fut pas facile, maître…Mais j'ai réussi » il semblait aussi heureux que Dobby lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose pour Harry. Puis son attitude changea et il se mit à parler dans son murmure audible « …Ce serait plus facile si maître Sirius était un peu plus comme vous…Il n'est qu'un idiot traître à son sang, un fugitif et un fugueur qui se permet de donner des leçons à tout le monde alors qu'il est pire qu'un Sang-de-bourbe….

Le jeune homme était , à ce niveau là, prêt à attaquer Kreattur . Comment osait-il parler comme ça de son parrain. ? La prudence cependant, lui recommandait d'attendre. Il devait d'abord savoir qui était ce fameux _maître_ .

-…A conduit votre maîtresse au tombeau. Pauvre maîtresse…Jamais pu se consoler, oh non jamais. Kreattur l'entend encore pleurer parfois dans son cadre quand tout le monde dors…Maîtresse regrette maître…

_« Je suis complètement largué. De quoi et de _**qui**_ est ce qu'il parle ? »_

-…et Kreattur aussi vous regrette maître. »Harry écarquilla les yeux : c'était un sanglot qu'il venait d'entendre ? L'elfe continua :

-…Maître Sirius est méchant avec Kreattur,…Il est venu comme ça et a déclaré qu'il était le maître et que Kreattur devait lui obéir…Maître Sirius est différent de vous…Lui il parle méchamment à Kreattur, et il jette les objets de la famille…Kreattur essaye de les sauver mais sans succès…Et puis après tous ces mauvais sorciers sont venus et ont pris la maison…Il viennent et il décident de ce qu'ils doivent jeter et garder comme si la maison de la maîtresse leur appartenait…Tous ils croient que Kreattur est fou….Mais Kreattur il est pas fou, Kreattur a toujours servi la maison des Black et Kreattur continue… » il reprit sa voix chevrotante « Maître…Tout serait plus facile si vous étiez là…Maître vous étiez un bon maître vous. Jamais laissé tomber votre famille et jamais laissé tomber Kreattur . »il parlait de plus en plus vite « Maître a même sauvé Kreattur et Kreattur n'a pas oublié, oh non .Maitre a toujours été bon avec serviteur… » Il eut une pause où le jeune Gryffondor n'entendit plus que sa respiration haletante et sifflante. Il vit alors quelque chose qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux :les épaules du vieil elfe de maison tremblait.

-Maître Regulus ! »lâchât-il dans un sanglot avant d'exploser en pleurs, le dos courbé les épaules ployées comme sous un poids . Harry eut envie d'aller le voir et de le consoler. Il savait cependant que le vieil elfe n'apprécierait pas ce geste et serait au contraire, furieux de savoir qu'il l'avait espionné.

Le jeune homme, avec tristesse, jeta un dernier regard à Kreattur qui continuait toujours de sangloter doucement, l'objet qu'il avait sauvé de la destruction serré contre son corps maigre. Puis il referma légèrement la porte, et revint sur ses pas, le cœur lourd.

. Jamais un seul instant il aurait pu imaginer….Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Kreattur avait toujours été l'elfe bizarre qui lançait des méchanceté à tort et à travers et que tous considérait comme une nuisance. D'ailleurs, tout le monde le lui faisait remarquer. Le nœud qui s'était formé dans son estomac, se resserra. Combien de fois ne lui avait-on pas dit qu'il était, lui aussi, une nuisance. Et pas seulement les Dursley. Même maintenant, c'était ce que tout le monde pensait, mis à part ce qui le croyait.

Il eut honte de son attitude envers lui. Il avait toujours cru ce qu'on lui avait raconté, ce qu'il avait vu …Il s'était empressé de le juger comme ses voisins de Privet Drive le jugeaient. ; comme tous ce qui ne le connaissait pas, qui lisait la Gazette des Sorciers le jugeait. Il n'était pas allé plus en profondeur, tentant de comprendre _pourquoi _il était comme ça. Non, il ne s'était pas attaché aux faits, il avait juste regardé l'extérieur. Il n'était pas vraiment mieux que tous les autres….

Harry poussa un autre soupir. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment été très sympathique avec lui. L'elfe avait vécu pendant très longtemps tout seul d'après ce qu'on lui avait raconté. Quand il avait vu Sirius, il avait dû être à la fois content et effrayé : il était après tout censé être un assassin en cavale. Il avait cependant rapidement déchanté quand il avait vu la façon dont le traitait son Maître et surtout, de voir qu'on touchait aux affaires de la famille Black. Le jeune homme ébouriffa ses cheveux un peu plus. Il le comprenait d'un côté. Kreattur avait toujours été élevé pour _servir_ les Black. Il se considérait un peu comme le protecteur de leur maison, et de voir tout le monde éparpiller, détruire ce qu'il avait toujours appris à chérir...Ca devait être un coup dur pour lui.

Toujours plongé dans ses pensées, Harry descendit comme un automate l'escalier et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer devant elle sans faire de bruit, il entendit la voix de Mrs Black murmurer derrière son rideau. Il tendit l'oreille tant et si bien qu'elle était presque collée contre le mur. A sa grande horreur, il se rendit compte que Kreattur avait raison. Elle ne murmurait pas d'insultes à voix très basse comme il s'y attendait. Non, elle sanglotait les noms des deux fils qu'elle avait perdu.

------------------------------

…_Encore faudrait il être certain que ceux que l'on accuse soient les vrais coupables. _

-----------------------------------------------

Avant d'halluciner sur la longueur et de vous écrier : « C'est pas possible, elle a fait un truc _court_. ! » Je le répète. Avant ce one shot ne devait concernait principalement que Harry et Sirius. Ce passage avec Kreattur ne servir qu'à ouvrir une discussion entre les deux sorciers. Seulement, c'était très difficile d'écrire car Sirius ressortait toujours en « bad guy » (ce que je ne voulais _absolument pas_ !)

Voilà, j'ai donc écris ce one shot en même temps que l'autre. Je le considère donc aussi comme mon premier essai. Laissez moi une rewieu pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas -


End file.
